thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Miran’khai
The Miran’khai (English translation: Warlords of Humanity) is a collective of organized crime syndicates led by the Arkn. They inspired the Yakuza (via Hethe-induced "time portals"), and much of their behavior (as well as the organization of their clans) bears a strong similarity to the human Yakuza. They are deeply strict and ritualistic, but many see them as a true embodiment of the Arkn ideal – even as heroes out to help the people, in some cases. Many of them operate on Ersis. Organization There are several Arkn clans/bloodlines that are affiliated with or are in the Miran’khai directly. These bloodlines used to have massive gang wars before an individual from the Ya’bari’zume clan – the Saikalla’baki (Silver-Tongue) – managed to unite them all under his rule by slaughtering the seven leaders of the other major clans. The Ya’bari’zume has been the ruling clan of the Miran’khai for decades now ever since that incident. Each clan is organized like that of the traditional Yakuza: there is an zenallagh (the direct leader of the clan), two lieutenants known as ceannasaÍ, a cellah’tagh (paper-keeper/book-keeper), and a variety of men that serve under the four in the higher ranks or lower ranks of the organization. Each normal worker in the Miran’khai has a Exitos Pan’aziril (someone working above him who takes on a mentor role to him) and a Smol Pan’aziril (someone working below him who he must advise). Many of the major Miran’khai clans have inherited positions. Once someone enters the Miran’khai, it is very difficult for them to leave it – and many times, their family is part of the Miran’khai for life. The Major clans are known as the Eldraza’gumi, or “Rulers to the Unruly.” The Eldraza’gumi are now made up of three main families: the Connellagh clan, the Kester’aishi clan, and the Ya’bari’zume clan. The Kester’aishi (the Kesters for short) and the Connellagh (or the Connells for short) clans serve as subordinates to the Ya’bari’zume clan. There are also several minor clans that serve under the banner of a major Miran’khai clan; these minor clans are known as branches. Ya'bari'zume * Zenallagh - Ahh’kuu Ya’bari’zume. ** CeannasaÍ #1 - Ketsuoh Talnabaki. ** CeannasaÍ #2 - Brendon Oaecaris. ** Cellah’tagh - Rait’eh Ezoruku. Operations Criminal Activities The major clans all deal in different forms of criminal activity. These include racketeering, gambling, blackmail, money laundering, theft, and various other misdeeds. The Miran'khai have even influenced human politics on occasion, when it will benefit them. '''The Kesters are known for meddling in human politics, blackmail, and gambling. The Connells prefer to serve the poorer and more unfortunate Arkn when they’re not stealing, and trafficking contraband Arkn to and from Ersis. The Ya’bari’zume clan oversees all these operations, as they work with SEEKER in order to gain more power. Rituals/Decorum ' The Miran’khai are famous for having a number of rules and formal traditions. A Miran’khai warrior is supposed to uphold honor, to remain loyal to his clan above all else, and to never go against what his higher-ups command. A traditional swearing-in ritual is conducted by the prospective recruit being anointed with the blood of his superiors before taking a drink of “Hethe’s Light” (an alcoholic Arkn drink similar to sake) out of a shot glass with the others in the clan. The Miran'khai meet in elaborate bath-houses known as “Agakai inns,” exclusively Arkn-run establishments that are only for Arkn where Miran’khai soldiers can go to rest up after a hard day’s work. These establishments will often have lots of rooms and restaurants, with the biggest ones practically being like small cities. Oftentimes, plans for Blood Flags and other affairs are planned in these inns. Combat & Appearance Once more, appearance varies from branch to branch. Many Miran’khai branches have a shared quality, however; several of their higher-ups are tattooed with formal designs known to the Arkn as “Senshi’chir,” or “Warrior’s Skin.” These Senshi’chir can often be very intricate, including a Miran’khai’s family sigil or various other symbols of power from the Arkn culture. Religious symbols such as Ele’pagi’s winged sword are common in these designs. The Kestors tend to dress more formally, hiding their tattoos and styling themselves in more of a businessman’s attire. However, they are also likely to be carrying hidden knives and such on their person. The Connells are more informal. They wear hoodies, tank-tops, jeans, etc. They’re more likely to carry their weapons more openly, even on Ersis. They skid as close to wearing traditional Arkn outfits on Ersis as possible without getting caught. Both clans are extremely skilled at fighting with both conventional and non-conventional weaponry. Swords such as ''katanas and falchions are common, but guns have also started to become a bit more common amongst the Miran’khai. When A Miran'khai Chooses Defection/Punishments The fate that befalls that person depends on a.) what rank and clan the person belongs to, and b.) if there are people also defecting with him. If it is a minor clan, or the person defecting is of a lower rank, it is handled with the removal of a body part - namely, as per Yakuza tradition, some of the person's fingers up to the knuckle. If it's a person of a major rank, that's where a bunch of the branches start getting creative with their punishments. It also varies from branch to branch. It could be something as minor as being forced to write a formal letter of apology to one’s higher ups, or as severe as limb removal or even desanguination. In the worst cases, some branches have even been known to sell trouble-makers as slaves to the Dekn Court. If there are many people also defecting with that person, the person has a choice to establish a new clan (which involves a bit of paperwork, a formal duel with the leader of their branch to see if they're worthy to lead that new clan, and other various formal rituals as per tradition) or to simply leave the Miran'khai altogether (which clan leaders often crack down on hard).Category:Alliances Category:Criminals Category:Universe X Category:Alliances (Universe X)